


Pollen and Pocketknives

by sachi_sama



Series: Love In Bloom [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/pseuds/sachi_sama
Summary: Izaya finds himself surrounded by flowers. Shizuo isn't pleased.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Love In Bloom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696390
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167
Collections: Shizaya*





	Pollen and Pocketknives

**Author's Note:**

> "Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins,  
> Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane." --["Blood"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZF5m-vmDzM) by: In This Moment

The bell jingles as Izaya walks inside. The shop is small, quaint, filled to the brim with different kinds of flowers. The scent is sweet, and Izaya sees a few patrons wandering about, but for the most part it's very easy to spot who he came here to see.

“Welcome! I'll be right with you!” Ami calls. Izaya smiles at her pleasantly and moves towards some bright yellow flowers. He leans in and smells them, appreciating their beauty. He knows they were very well cared for.

“How can I help you today?” Ami asks as she moves towards him. She's wearing a black apron, her dark hair pulled back into a cute little ponytail. Izaya can admit to himself that she's attractive, but it only adds to the pain in his side that she's become.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd see some pretty flowers,” Izaya says. He gives her his most disarming smile and watches as her face erupts into flames, her eyes averting from his bashfully.

“Oh, I see. Are you looking for anything specific? Maybe for a special woman in your life?” She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He knows she's asking if he's single. She's not at all subtle. Izaya can certainly appreciate that.

“No, actually,” he says, and when she looks at him again, he can see hope in her gaze. “If I _was_ , what would you suggest?”

“Well,” she says, “these are yellow pansies. Very popular for couples. They're a simple 'thinking of you' gift.”

“I'm sorry,” he says, leaning towards her playfully. “I think you misunderstood. I'm asking what _you_ would enjoy.”

She gasps, and her face flushes once more, but she doesn't lean away from him.

“I'd have to say I'm a fan of daffodils,” she says.

“New beginnings. How fitting.”

“You know your flowers!”

“Women love flowers, don't they? One has to stay in touch with these things to make an impact. How am I doing?”

“Very well, I'd say. Um. My name is Araki Ami! Would you mind telling me yours?”

“Orihara Izaya.”

She pauses and looks at him more closely. “Orihara-san? You're...a friend of Kishitani-san's?”

“Ah, sadly. You won't hold that against me, will you? My friendship with him was hardly my idea.” Izaya's smile is nothing but charming, but he can see her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Smart girl.

“So you know Heiwajima Shizuo as well.”

“Is there anyone in this city who _doesn't_ know him?”

“Shizuo-kun mentioned you. He said you were an awful person and that I should steer clear of you.”

“He really is the sweetest, isn't he? Really makes you wonder why people call him a monster. But then, I've seen him break bones and tear apart buildings with single punches, so perhaps I _do_ understand his infamous reputation.”

“What's the real reason you're here, Orihara-san?”

“Right to the chase! I appreciate you not wasting both our time. To my knowledge, it's been a few weeks since you last saw Shizuo, correct? And yet, you're texting him constantly. Sending him sweets. Surely you understand my confusion, since he was under the impression you broke up with him.”

“I felt bad about being as angry as I was. He told me he never dated before. I think I was rushing him when he wasn't ready.” Ami is looking at Izaya like she can't make heads or tails of him, like she's wondering if Izaya is here as a friend to Shizuo. To save Shizuo's relationship with her.

“I see,” Izaya says. “You can be rest assured he isn't interested. In fact, you're annoying him. You're annoying me as well, since he's mostly sleeping in my bed at night.”

The implications of his words hang. She's shocked, her mouth opening before she snaps it closed again. She's fumbling for what to say.

“I— He never told me he had a—a boyfriend. I didn't—“

“Oh, don't worry about that. See, I'm not here to threaten you to leave him alone or to play the part of the jealous lover. Actually, I don't care about you at all. But Shizu-chan seems to feel badly that you're still trying so hard to make amends with him. He thinks he hurt you, which is laughable, seeing as how you're the one who told him not to contact you anymore.”

“He did hurt me,” she says, openly glaring at him now. “I thought he was leading me on—“

“Which would have been your own fault, in the end. If you thought he didn't care about you, why wouldn't you have ended it sooner? And now you're begging for him to return... It would be a romantic gesture for the ages if it weren't so pitiful!”

Izaya walks around her, towards an array of various peonies. There's no one in the little corner, and she storms after him just as he hoped she would.

“I don't know who you think you are, but Shizuo-kun can speak for himself. If he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, he can tell me so. But sending his little boyfriend here is just— It's despicable and cowardly. I didn't think he would be like that.” She's flushed and her eyes are bright in her anger. Izaya thinks she's definitely most beautiful like this.

“He's not like that,” Izaya says simply. “He doesn't know I'm here.”

“So you aren't here as a jealous boyfriend, but he doesn't know you're here?” She scoffs. “Why are you _here_ then?”

“As a friendly patron, of course! I love supporting local shops, didn't you know? I've heard this one has been seeing a lack of customers lately since your _tragic_ robbery. No suspects, right? But then your archaic security system is laughable.” His gaze sharpens, and he sees when understanding registers in her expression. She backs away from him, fear in her eyes for the first time since his arrival. His smile widens.

He steps towards her.

“Yes, I'd hate for it to become something regular, you know, but I'm afraid this _is_ a city full of such things. I'd suggest upgrading your security and have someone else here with you, or at least making friends with the other shopkeepers in the area. Word gets around when a lovely woman such as yourself is working alone, defenseless, with a register full of money. Word spreads even faster when your cameras are hacked into, and your only means of getting away quickly has three flat tires.”

“Orihara-san... I think you should leave.”

“I will, I will. _After_ I complete my purchase. I decided on some flowers after all.”

Izaya passes by some petunias, some begonias, and he settles on a few bright marigolds. They smell amazing, and they'll brighten up his apartment and catch Shizuo's attention for sure. Ami accepts his credit card with a look of pure disdain.

“I can recommend some better security systems, if you like. I also have some contacts who would gladly add this street to their area of protection— The best this city can offer, of course.” Izaya leans on the counter and he can see in her eyes she hates him. And she's petrified of him.

“You mean Yakuza,” she says, tossing his card back at him. “I'm not interested.”

“Your choice, of course. If you change your mind, contact me. I'm easy to find. I could also track down those men who so cruelly robbed you... I do love a good happy ending.”

“I'm sure you know exactly who they are.”

“What can I say?” Izaya picks up his flowers. “I'm _very_ good at my job.”

***

By the time Shizuo arrives, Izaya is typing away on his laptop, reaching for his cup of tea that's long since gone cold. The chat-rooms are busy this evening, and Izaya has been grateful for the distraction, but he can't help the way he snaps to alertness when he hears a key in the door, the way his hands tremble ever so slightly with anticipation. He's been ignoring his phone for _hours_.

Shizuo must be pissed.

“I-za-ya,” Shizuo calls, tossing his shoes to the side, his hands already reaching up to undo his tie. He glares over at the couch, a scowl beginning to spread when he makes eye contact with Izaya. He pauses when he notices the vase of flowers on the counter. His eyes narrow further. “What are these?”

“Marigolds,” Izaya says, not pausing in his typing. He makes a few typos, but it's not like Shizuo is close enough to notice.

There's a moment of complete silence, but then Shizuo is stomping towards the couch, and Izaya carefully sets his laptop on the coffee table, ready when Shizuo snatches him up.

“I got a message from Ami-chan. Some bullshit about not bothering me anymore and that she's happy I have someone else.” Shizuo's eyes are dark. In all honesty, Izaya always thought Shizuo's eyes were a chocolate brown, but they're deeper than that. It can be hard to differentiate between Shizuo's iris and his pupil at times, at least when Shizuo is looking at Izaya.

“Word travels fast,” Izaya says, his breath catching when Shizuo growls at him.

“Fuck that. You went to see her. What the fuck did you say to her, flea?”

“Nothing she didn't already know,” Izaya says, keeping his eyes locked onto Shizuo's. “We had a friendly chat.”

“What did you say to her about _me?_ ”

“How conceited of you, Shizu-chan. We had better things to talk about than you.”

Shizuo bares his teeth, his pupils dilating further until he looks mad with rage, and then he's roaring loudly and shoving Izaya bodily to the wall, pinning him.

“You don't make any fucking _sense_ ,” Shizuo hisses, his hands bunching in Izaya's collar. Izaya's feet dangle above the floor. “You're the one who told me to ignore her. You said it would be better for her, that way.”

“I never said _I_ would ignore her,” Izaya says, smiling in the face of Shizuo's rage. “She's desperate for you and your monster cock, you know? Something had to be done.”

“No, you just had to meddle in things that don't concern you!” Shizuo drops him, turns, runs his hands through his blonde hair and tugs it as he paces. “I didn't want her upset. That's all I asked of you, Izaya. I wanted her to move on!”

“And she _will_. She can forgive you and hate me, isn't that the best option for you?” Izaya watches Shizuo walk in circles, his fists clenching. “Why do you _care_ so much about her?”

“She's a nice person! I just didn't like her as a girlfriend!”

“So then who cares what she thinks of you as an _ex_ -boyfriend?”

“Not everyone has to burn a bridge entirely with someone who is no longer useful to them!” Shizuo spits, whirling back on him. Izaya stares at him before putting his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes from Shizuo's gaze and schooling his features.

“Right. In case you need to go crawling back. I didn't think of that.”

“ _Izaya.”_

“She should be nothing to you! If anything, you should be happy you won't hear from her any longer. She was clingy and desperate, Shizu-chan, and you don't need someone like that in your life.”

Shizuo glares at him, breathing hard. He's clearly pissed beyond belief and is struggling not to bash Izaya's head in.

“You're insane,” Shizuo says at last, turning on his heel and stalking away. For a moment, Izaya is worried he's going to leave, but instead, Shizuo goes to the fridge and rifles through it, emerging with a bottle of milk.

“That's right,” Izaya says, every bit as angry as Shizuo and exhausted from trying to hold everything in. “I'm out of my mind, just like you always knew. Aren't you filled with so many regrets now?”

“Shut up, Izaya.”

“You want to know what I did? I heard from Shinra how you had someone hanging off your arm— I didn't believe it, of course. But then I saw you with her. I wanted her to be away from you, so far you'd never again think of her, but it didn't work. You _cared_ too much. So I went to her instead. If she bothers you again, she must truly be an idiot, because my intent was very clear.”

“Izaya! Shut _up!_ ”

“And I'd do it to anyone, over and over, if they tried to take you from me. You know that, don't you? You knew that the first time you fucked me.”

There's the sound of shattering glass as Shizuo drops the bottle to the floor, the rustling of fabric as Shizuo launches himself at Izaya, who doesn't so much as blink as Shizuo tackles him to the floor and hovers over him, holding Izaya down. Izaya doesn't fear Shizuo hurting him. He wants everything Shizuo has to offer and more, no matter what it is.

“You don't know when to quit, do you? You go on and on until someone snaps! I told you to shut up! _Shut up!_ For five goddamn minutes, Izaya, just let me _think_.”

“No.” Izaya's gaze never wavers. “If you want me to shut up, you'll shut me up. Let's not waste our time with the fantasy of you actually _thinking_.”

Shizuo's mouth crashing against Izaya's is nothing short of painful, more of a blow than an intimate gesture. Izaya hisses and bites at Shizuo's lip, opens his mouth and allows Shizuo to devour him, allows himself to be pressed down, even when his wrists start to throb and ache in Shizuo's grasp.

“You make me—so fucking— _mad!_ ” Shizuo growls, his lips brushing against Izaya's with every word. “Every time I think I'm doing better, you drag me right back down again so all I can think of is tearing you apart.”

“Who wants you better? I like you like this.”

Shizuo yanks away from Izaya's lips, snarls down at him, and Izaya feels all the thrill of stirring up a wild animal, of staring into a sharp maw and preparing to feel the teeth.

“You like knowing I could kill you any time? You like that?” Shizuo asks incredulously.

“You won't kill me,” Izaya says easily, trying and failing to pulls his arms free. “You tried for years, didn't you? You're bad at it.”

“Would you be serious? I'm not fucking around with you, Izaya!”

“Not yet,” Izaya murmurs, looking up at Shizuo through his lashes. “You're angry. Makes it all the better for the both of us, don't you think?”

Shizuo's face goes through a myriad of expressions, but then he's letting Izaya's wrists go, is scooting back and lifting his knees, curling into himself.

“I hate it. I hate knowing I can't control myself, that all I do is break shit and hurt people. I don't want to hurt you. I want to keep you safe, but I don't know how to stop myself. Everything I try never works.”

Izaya sighs softly, sits up, and considers what to say, what route to take here to calm Shizuo down. He could spin pretty words, could coddle and soothe, but Shizuo has never been easily tamed with words, and Izaya has learned to adapt. Not to mention, honesty is best here, because Shizuo can see through his lies, and always, _always_ throws them back into his face. Izaya used to hate this. He doesn't now.

“You consider the issue as a problem to be solved, and that's why you're suffering like this.” Izaya keeps his distance for now. He wants Shizuo to at least look at him before he resumes his attempts at seduction. “You can't fix it, Shizu-chan. It doesn't work that way.”

“I'm supposed to be able to control it by now!” Shizuo lifts his head, but only to glare down at his own hands. “Nothing has changed aside from me getting even _stronger._ ”

“Is this how you think people handle their mental issues? You think they learn some exercises and then just... _don't_ have the issues anymore? You learn to _manage_ , Shizu-chan! And you've been doing better, anyway. I don't see what all the fuss is about.”

“Is that what you do?” Shizuo asks, his angry gaze snapping back to Izaya's at last. “You _manage_ being a bloodsucking pest?”

“No.” Izaya grins, crawls towards Shizuo and rests his head on Shizuo's bent knee. “I like the way I am. I like the way you are.” Izaya nuzzles into Shizuo knee, listens to Shizuo's breath hitch and then calm a bit. “I wouldn't say it if it weren't true.”

“You really are crazy,” Shizuo says, but there's no bite in his words anymore.

“Maybe I am, but you like me. I'm not trying to impress anyone else.” Izaya pushes down on Shizuo's knees until Shizuo's legs are spread out in front of him, and then Izaya is climbing into Shizuo's lap, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. “I can accept anything you want to do to me. I don't think you want to kill me, so what do I care about a few bumps and bruises?”

“I do bruise you a lot...” Shizuo mumbles, but his hands are running along Izaya's thighs, gripping hard, and Izaya knows he's won already.

“I _like_ it.” Izaya grins, tugging at Shizuo's hair playfully. “I like you hurting me because you're you, and because I'm a bit of a masochist.”

“A _bit._ ” Shizuo huffs a laugh.

“I know what I like, Shizu-chan, and I've accepted it _without_ therapy. Do you know how ahead of the game that makes me? Besides...” Izaya leans in, resting his forehead against Shizuo's. “Liking the bruises you leave on me hardly makes me insane. What _really_ gets me going is pressing down on them after you've left them, imagining it's your hands still on me. I want you all the time.”

“Fuck, _Izaya_ ,” Shizuo hisses, his hands immediately moving to unzip Izaya's pants.

Izaya can manipulate everything around him, can close himself to all his emotions and his fears and never divulge a thing about himself, but he can never control how he reacts when Shizuo is pushing inside Izaya's body, giving no time to adjust before a punishing pace begins. Izaya knows Shizuo is still pissed at him, but that's fine, it's expected. Izaya crossed a line today, confronting Ami, but he meant what he said. He'd do it over and over again to anyone, anyone who dared to try and take Shizuo away from him.

“You couldn't even let me carry you to _bed_ ,” Shizuo growls into Izaya's ear, Shizuo's body pressing Izaya's into the floor. “You want me that bad, huh? All the time, you said?”

Izaya laughs breathlessly, his legs tightening around Shizuo's waist as he puts both hands on Shizuo's ass, helping Shizuo push inside as deeply as he can go.

“All the time... You really are...the worst, Shizu-chan...! Doing this to me!”

“You deserve it,” Shizuo grunts, his hips picking up the already brutal pace. “Going behind my back—you fucking— _flea_ bastard...!”

“She was bothering you!” Izaya tries and fails to get any vehemence in his voice. He's completely malleable to Shizuo, putty in his grasp, and they both know it.

“Had to let her know...I was fucking you now?”

“Needed...to be said!” Izaya cries out when Shizuo's hand circles around Izaya's dick, pumps him in time with his deep thrusts. “Shizu—!”

“Wanna see you come, Izaya,” Shizuo murmurs, his fingers digging into Izaya's thigh, likely leaving more bruises. “Wanna see how much you love coming on my dick.”

Izaya is helpless to do anything but obey, his body seizing under Shizuo's as he comes in Shizuo's hand. He gasps between Shizuo's increasingly erratic thrusts, his eyes rolling back as Shizuo starts to unravel inside him.

“ _Fuck_ , Izayaaaaaaaaa...” Shizuo groans before collapsing onto Izaya, spent and downright companionable, now that he's sated. Shizuo kisses along Izaya's cheek, licks into his mouth and kisses him languidly. “Want me to—“

“No,” Izaya says immediately, knowing the question before it's asked. “Stay inside me. I want to feel you a little longer.”

“Love it when you say that...” Shizuo murmurs, resting his head next to Izaya's, his breathing slowly evening out as Izaya pets through Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo passes out, which will certainly keep Izaya trapped where he is for a while. Izaya sighs softly, noticing the orange and pink hues of the sunset beginning to illuminate his apartment. Izaya's legs ache from holding them open around Shizuo, but he hardly cares. Shizuo is here, with Izaya, sleeping contentedly and peacefully, and likely will be here long after he wakes up as well.

Izaya finds it easy to forget absolutely everything else, including the marigolds on his counter.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll consider this series complete, unless I get the urge and inspiration to add more. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://sachigram.tumblr.com/)


End file.
